Sueños de un amor extinto
by auromar
Summary: Existirá la pócima para reconstruir un corazón roto por la muerte. En momentos así la vida presenta caminos que jamás se pensó que podrían existir. Una decisión, un suspiro y una palabra de odio que quita la poca vida que nos queda.
1. Prólogo

Sueños de un amor extinto

_Bueno estimados lectores, aquí comienza una nueva y espero que original historia que estamos construyendo Kao y Yo. Espero que sea de su agrado y si les gusta, dejen reviews para ver en que podemos mejorar._

_Avisamos que nuestra historia tendrá música ambiental, entonces, a medida que se vayan dando las situaciones les iremos avisando._

_Sin nada más que decir y esperando que tengan una buena lectura se despiden Auromar y Kao._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Existirá la pócima para reconstruir un corazón roto por la muerte y la desesperanza. En momentos así la vida nos presenta caminos que jamás pensamos podrían existir. Una decisión nos podría llevar al futuro que deseamos, un suspiro darnos fuerza para seguir existiendo y una palabra de odio quitarnos la poca vida que nos queda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo:**

¿¡POR QUÉ!?, por qué tiene que ser justo ahora, en este preciso instante en el que creí que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, en el que creí que mi corazón estaba listo para ser entregado al amor otra vez; aparece una nueva posibilidad para que vuelvas a mi.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué elegir?, ¿Cómo reaccionar?, ¿Cómo lo miraré a la cara nuevamente?, a sus cálidos ojos que solo eran revelados ante mi.

Pues bien, les contaré mi historia, una historia que no es muy común entre ustedes, ya que yo, Hermione Jane Granger, no soy una persona común; una historia que podría revolucionar la visión que tienen entre la misteriosa frontera entre la vida y la muerte…


	2. Recuerdos

Hola queridas lectoras! que bueno que la historia haya tenido recepción por su parte, y debo dar mil discupas por no haberlo subido antes ya que nos fuimos con nuestro curso al sur del país de viaje de "estudios" y nos imposibilitó subir el capítulo, pero llegamos con laspilas puestas para trabajar en el fic.

Espero que les agrade mucho y dejes reviews contándonos sus impresiones y si les gustó.

Gracias a **LupisprincesS** y **sujey** por ser nuestras primeras lectoras.

Saludos de Kao y Auromar.

y ahora a leer!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 1: RECUERDOS**

Lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, mientras se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación. Impotencia sentía en aquellos instantes, impotencia por lo que pudo haberse evitado, por lo que pudo haberse remediado. Aún recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer… aunque el tiempo como un fuerte enemigo hubiese avanzado más de 2 años de aquél horrible día, que nunca se borró de su memoria…

_Luces de todos los colores alumbraban el cielo de esa fría noche, la última que allí pasarían. Hechizos eran desprendidos hacia todas direcciones, no importando a quién iban dirigidos, sangre pura o impura. Terror era lo que se vivía en esos momentos en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_¡Hermione… Hermione despierta!, los mortífagos están atacando el colegio.- gritó Ginny alteradamente._

_La castaña se despertó sorpresivamente al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Sostuvo con fuerza su varita y salió a prisa de su habitación._

_Al encontrarse con Ginny, juntas se prepararon para luchar en la que sería la última batalla, en la que se decidiría cuál sería el bando vencedor._

_Bajaron a la sala común, allí se encontraron con muchos alumnos de otros cursos que corrían despavoridos en busca de refugio. _

_Mientras ambas se dirigían al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se toparon con Neville que entraba estrepitosamente, con la túnica rasgada y varios cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo._

_-¡Hermione, Ginny!, deben venir rápido, Ron y Harry se están enfrentando a los mortífagos en el vestíbulo y necesitan de su ayuda.- dijo respirando entrecortadamente._

_-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!- gritaron ambas al unísono. Las chicas corrieron lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas y juntos se enfrascaron en el caos en que estaba sumido el colegio._

_Bajaron una escalera tras otra hasta llegar al segundo piso. Un rayo de luz rojo pasó frente a sus narices lo que les alertó de que estaban cerca del foco del problema. Neville se dio vuelta rápidamente al ver que otro rayo rojo se acercaba a ellos. Conjuró un Protego y se dirigió hacia donde había provenido el ataque._

_Sigan ustedes su camino, yo tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia Bellatrix Lastrange._

_No Neville! Es demasiado peligroso!- gritó Hermione preocupada._

_No se preocupen, estaré bien, esto es algo entre ella y yo._

_Hermione vamos!, no podemos perder tiempo!- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una de las mangas de la camisa de dormir de su amiga, y la tiraba con fuerza para que continuaran su camino._

_Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, entre gritos, sollozos y carcajadas de odio y repulsión._

_Al entrar, un hechizo golpeó bruscamente a Ginny empujándola contra una pared. Hermione corrió en su ayuda, logrando levantarla con delicadeza del piso._

_Al girar su rostro para ver quién había la atacado, se encontró con la mirada sínica de Licius Malfoy, el mortífago mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. _

_-vaya, vaya, vaya… pero a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es la sangre sucia Granger._

_-Lucius…- dijo Hermione con voz rencorosa._

_-Este no es lugar para que andes jugando niña, pero ya que estas aquí, no puedo privarme el deseo de matarte con mis propias manos. ¿Lista para morir?- pregunto fríamente._

_-Estás en un error Lucius, yo no moriré esta noche, tú lo harás- _

_En ese momento la castaña vio reflejada toda su ira en ese ser tan despreciable, que le había echo sentir el dolor mas grande de su vida hasta ese minuto; el haber matado a su padres sin darles la posibilidad de defenderse no iba a ser perdonado nunca. _

_Llevada por todo el rencor empuñó su varita hacia su enemigo al verse atacada._

_Bombarda!- gritó Lucius hacia su víctima_

_Protego!- dijo la chica creando una barrera entre ambos esquivando el hechizo.- Desmaius!_

_Lucius logro fácilmente esquivar el hechizo dando un salto hacia su derecha._

_Eres débil sangre sucia… tan débil…al igual que tus padres, aún puedo recordar sus alaridos de desesperación suplicando por que no acaba con sus vidas. Crucio!_

_Ahhh!!!- gritó ella al no poder esquivar la maldición enviada por Lucius, cayendo al piso estrepitosamente. Sentía como si mil cuchillas la atravesaran y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El dolor era indescriptible._

_¿¿Te gusta sangre sucia?? Eso es lo que merecen las escorias como tú, las que no deben existir en este mundo. Sólo son un error, un error de la naturaleza que debe ser exterminado._

_Y tú sólo eres un arrogante y déspota que sólo es un perro faldero del que crees que tiene mayor poder.- dijo Hermione levantándose lentamente del suelo con voz entrecortada y poniéndose en guardia para continuar._

_Insolente mocosa… eso no te lo perdono, Crucio- _

_Hermione logro esquivar la maldición saltando hacia un lado, lo que le había facilitado tomar desprevenido a Lucius, y con un hechizo logró lanzarlo a diez metros de distancia._

_Aprovechando ese momento la chica se dirigió preocupada donde se encontraba Ginny. Y ayudándola a caminar huyeron juntas del lugar en busca de sus amigos._

_Hermione… ¿estás bien? Te ves herida.- preguntó la pelirroja preocupada._

_No te preocupes Ginny, estoy bien, sólo continúa corriendo.- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían hacia las afueras de castillo, rumbo al Bosque Prohibido, en donde creían que se encontraban Harry y Ron._

_Hermione sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, algo no iba bien… sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder pero no podía descubrir que era. Estaba preocupada además, por otra persona. No la había visto durante su trayecto y sabía que eso no era una buena señal. Rogaba que no estuviera herido ni que lo hubiesen descubierto, o peor aún… que estuviese muerto. Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos que la rodeaban y cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino._

_Miraron hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, o alguna señal que las llevaran hasta ellos._

_- Hermione, por aquí! – dijo Ginny corriendo hacia un claro dentro del bosque en donde se podían observar algunos rayos de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos._

_Corrió detrás de su amiga que la había dejado atrás con una gran distancia. Una raíz de un árbol cercano la hizo tropezar y cayó al suelo. Trató rápidamente de levantarse para alcanzarla. En ese momento sintió una sombra detrás de ella que conocía perfectamente, y un frío recorrió su ser haciéndola temblar… no estaba preparada aún para enfrentarlo nuevamente._

_- Crucio!!- Lucius las había seguido, y se encontraba ahí, derramando todo el odio que existía en si sobre ella._

_Hermione se retorcía en el suelo, otra vez sentía ese dolor que era imposible de resistir. Trataba de gritar para alejarlo, para pedir ayuda, pero era inútil, nada lograba salir de su boca._

_Poco a poco la maldición fue disminuyendo su intensidad hasta que desapareció. Aún sentía el dolor latente en su cuerpo._

_¿Creíste que te desharías tan fácilmente de mí?, no pequeña, esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga._

_Maldito…- dijo Hermione mirándole con profundo rencor. Lentamente se paró y se puso en guardia, lista para atacar a su enemigo. Expeliarmus!!_

_Protego!!, eres una inútil impura, Depulso!!_

_Hermione fue impactada directamente con el hechizo y salió disparada en contra de un árbol golpeándose en la espalda._

_Nun.. nunca ganarás Malfoy, la orden los derrotará a todos y Harry se deshará de una vez por todas de Voldemort, no tienes posibilidad de vencer… - dijo ella poniéndose nuevamente de pie e irguiéndose lo más que podía demostrando todo su valor Gryffindor e instinto de lucha que tanto caracterizaba a su casa. Bombarda!!_

_Lucius salió disparado a diez metros de distancia de allí. Se paró rápidamente del piso y sus ojos se llenaron de odio puro en contra de su oponente y acercándose hacia ella gritó. - ¡¡¡CRUCIO!!! -_

_Hermione no pudo esquivar la maldición y le dio de lleno en la cabeza. El dolor de ésta fue mucho más penetrante que las anteriores y casi la deja sin respiración. La maldición no cesaba de intensidad; la castaña se sentía desvanecer. No podía resistir tanto dolor._

_Esta vez no pudo levantarse del suelo, estaba muy adolorida y sus músculos no la obedecían. Miró con terror a su opresor sabiendo que ese era su final, y que nadie podría evitarlo._

_- Morirás sangre sucia… y nadie estará aquí para ayudarte… nadie, estarás sola, y sólo yo disfrutaré como tu vida acaba.- rió agitando su varita para dar el golpe final. - Avada Kadavra!!!_

_Hermione pudo ver que el rayo verde salía de la varita y se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Cerró los ojos esperando que llegara su final y que por fin encontrara la paz que tanto había anhelado. Muchas imágenes llegaban a su mente agolpándose unas con otras, su primer día de clases, cuando Ron y Harry la habían salvado de morir a manos del troll que había entrado al castillo. Recordó cuando descubrió lo que estaba oculto en la Cámara de los Secretos en su segundo curso y como sus amigos la habían ido a visitar durante todos los días en que estuvo petrificada, aunque no los veía, los sentía cerca en todo momento. Recordó el baile de Navidad de cuarto año. Recordó lo que había vivido ese año, su amor prohibido, a su novio que había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo. _

_Una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Tristeza sentía al saber que no volvería a ver a nadie más en ese mundo, que no lo volvería a ver._

_En ese momento sintió como alguien caía sobre ella, la abrazaba y la salvaba de la inminente muerte. Hermione rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver quién era quién cometía semejante estupidez y ofrecía su vida con tal de salvarla._

_Te amo- susurró él en su oído mientras el hechizo lo impactaba y alejaba toda la vida que poseía._

_No…- susurró Hermione mientras la muerte rodeaba a su salvador. Lo abrazó con amor y desesperación, tratando de revivirlo, de que se quedará con ella, de que viviera, de que no la abandonara en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad. -NOOOOOOO!!!!- Gritó desgarrando el cielo mientras lágrimas de profundo tormento salían de sus castaños ojos. - No me dejes… no me abandones, por favor Draco no hagas esto!._

_El oscuro cielo fue nublándose poco a poco, haciendo desaparecer las estrellas que lo surcaban. Ligeras gotas de lluvia caían hacia la tierra mojando todo lo que rozaran._

_La lluvia poco a poco fue aumentando su fuerza. Era como si el cielo también llorara por la pérdida de aquél joven que de tan sólo 17 años, había muerto por salvar a la persona que con tanto anhelo y desesperación había amado. _


End file.
